


So the Storybooks say

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fairytale, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: When an akuma terrorizes the city as an evil fairy godmother, Chat is faced with some startling truths, and the realization that love is often a lot more complicated than they say in the storybooks





	So the Storybooks say

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,   
> This work is dedicated to the truly amazing Yunyin. I am so blessed and honored to call her a friend and it is all thanks to her that this work exists.   
> (Part 1 cross posted from tumblr)

This was bad. This was very, very bad. 

Chat Noir ran through the halls of the Louvre, Nino and Alya hot on his heels, and an unconscious Marinette cradled in his arms. 

 

He could hear the sound of screams and frantic footsteps in the distance where the latest akuma, the Fairy Godmother, was wreaking havoc. 

It wasn’t one of the more creative akumas in his opinion. An aspiring author whose manuscript had been rejected for being ‘too cliche.’ So now the disappointed and recently empowered woman was running around Paris turning everyone into fairytale characters. 

To give credit where it was due, Chat was fairly certain that the writer in question had done a fair amount of research. He hadn’t even recognized many of the transformations he had seen thus far. 

Unfortunately, while the akumas powers herself were limited to transforming others, she had been been fairly liberal about creating not only heroes, but matching villains as well. So Chat Noir had already found himself dodging angry witches, Enraged trolls, and one fire breathing dragon that he rather hoped was Fang for consistency. 

It hadn’t helped that her ambush had quickly brought her to the highly populated museum. 

Chat had done what he could to help keep things at bay, but while he was able to get many others to safety, he was vastly outnumbered, and so far there had been no sign of Ladybug. 

 

“We should be safe in here, for a minute” he said, ducking into the Apollo gallery and closing the heavy doors behind them. 

“Is she ok?” Alya asked, her voice filled with worry as Chat laid Marinette down on one of the long benches. 

“I don’t know,” Chat admitted, “it all happened so fast, I just saw her get hit and…” he swallowed heavily. 

“Marinette? Marinette!” Alya cried kneeling beside her and shaking the unmoving girl. 

“She won’t wake up Alya,” Nino said, his voice low and resigned. 

“What? Are you saying she-” 

“She’s asleep.” 

Both Alya and Chat stared at Nino. 

“Fairytale characters, remember? She’s sleeping beauty.” 

“How can you be sure?” Chat asked.

“Check out the bottom of the dress,” he said pointing. 

They looked, and sure enough along the bottom several inches of the pink and white gown was an elaborate trim of Roses, thorns, and spinning wheels. 

Chat let out a relieved sigh. At least she was alright, in a manner of speaking. 

“We need to find Adrien!” Alya shouted, jumping to her feet and heading for the door. Thankfully Nino caught her and held her back. 

“Alya-” 

“Let me go! We need to find him right now!” 

“I am sure Adrien is fine,” Chat said rising as well, “I bet he just ran-” 

“No!” Alya interrupted, “You don’t understand we have to find him right now!” 

“Alya-” 

“He has to come save her!” 

“What are you talking about?” Chat asked, his gut clenching as Alya’s cry reverberated through the room. 

Alya looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and tears. “He has to come wake her up! I can’t bear to see her like this I just…” her words trailed off into choked tears and she crumpled into her boyfriend’s arms. 

“It’s ok Alya,” Nino said soothingly, stroking her hair, “she’s going to be ok. We all are.” 

“What did she…” Chat began nervously meeting Nino’s eyes. “When she said Adrien can wake her up was she talking about…” 

Nino nodded. Sparing Chat an apologetic grimace as he continued to sooth Alya. 

“So, Marinette and… and Adrien?” Chat stuttered, hoping his face wasn’t visibly flushed. 

Nino nodded again. “She’s completely in love with him. It’s actually really cute.” 

“And, um, what about Adrien?” Chat asked, feeling somewhat guilty for asking in the first place but too stunned by this new information not to. 

Nino rolled his eyes fondly. “Honestly? I’m not sure. He’s completely oblivious about the whole thing, and when it comes to his feelings… Well, he’s pretty tight lipped about it, even to me. But he definitely pays more attention to her than other girls, and I know he likes _ someone,  _ so I always kind of hoped.”

“You see?” Alya said, having recovered enough to rejoin the conversation. “We need to find him.” 

“It’s still not safe to go out there,” Chat said automatically, his brain still swirling with everything they had said. “And everything will be fine once Ladybug shows up regardless.” 

“Yes, but-” 

“Why don’t we try calling him?” Nino said calmly, “see if we can even find out where he is and if he is safe. If we can contact him we can try to work out a plan. If not there is no point in running around when we don’t even know where to start looking.”    
“Okay,” Alya nodded, accepting the compromise. She pulled out her phone. “Ugh, no signal. Come on, let’s try by the windows. 

She hurried over towards the other side of the long hall, Nino rushing after her. 

Chat knew it wouldn’t do any good. 

He knelt back down beside Marinette, his eyes locked on her unmoving lips. 

She was in love with him. 

With  _ him! _

How had he never noticed? 

And how was he supposed to feel about this? 

She looked beautiful, lying still in the shimmering golden light of the the gallery. He hair was loose for once, held in place with a sparkling silver tiara. The magnificent gauzy gown complimented her complexion and somehow made her seem even more poised and delicate. She truly looked like a princess. 

And she was in love with him. 

The sound of Alya and Nino at the other end of the room faded into nothing as he continued to gaze at her. 

He wasn’t didn’t even realize he was leaning in closer to her until he was hovering directly above her. 

Could it be true? Was she really in love with him? 

Did he want her to be? 

She wasn’t Ladybug. 

But she was Marinette. 

Marinette who was kind, and clever, and talented, and so many other things. 

Marinette who apparently loved him. Loved him in a way that Ladybug didn’t. 

Marinette was just a friend. But Ladybug only wanted to be a friend. He had already accepted that, had resigned himself to the reality of the situation and accepted her feelings on the subject. 

His eyes caught again on her lips, soft and pink. Shimmering with some sort of gloss. 

Could she really be in love with him? 

Could he really save her? 

He closed the distance between them. Capturing her lips in the softest of butterfly kisses. 

She gasped, and Chat flung himself backwards, scrambling away from her as he attempted to process what had just happened. 

He had kissed Marinette. He had kissed her and she had woken up. 

He had broken her out of a fairytale curse with a  _ kiss.  _

“Where… what happened? Is everyone ok?” Marinette asked, sitting up and looking around bewildered.” 

“Marinette!” Alya shouted, her and Nino rushing back over. “Marinette you’re alright.” 

“What’s going on? Why am I dressed… the akuma!” Marinette leapt to her feet looking around wildly. 

“It’s ok, we’re safe,” Alya assured her, “You got hit, but Chat Noir got us to safety.” 

“Chat?” Marinette searched the room until her eyes locked onto his. 

“You guys will be safe here,” he choked. “I need to get back out to the akuma. I’m sure Ladybug will be on the scene by now so just hold tight and it will all be over soon.” 

He pulled open the door and rushed out before any of them could say a word. 

Maybe they would be too distracted to wonder how Marinette had woken up. Maybe they would assume that Ladybug had somehow done something to weaken the spell. 

But even as he ran towards the sound of distant screams he knew that even if that was true, he would know better. 

He had saved Marinette from a cursed sleep with true love’s kiss, and his world would never be the same again.  


End file.
